Beneath the Darkness
by TheRegentsCone
Summary: There is a saying that sais," Eyes are the window's to the soul." This should be true for everyone. Even Nautilus. Join this story as we go from the moment he awakens, to his life in the League of Legends. First story so go easy on me.
1. Prolouge

Nautilus.

His name.

That was his name...right?

Yes. It was.

Where was he? Everything around him spoke of nothing but darkness.

Silence. Not a sound could be heard by his ears.

Why was he here? Where WAS here? He tried to remember... Railing. He remembered a railing... holding on with all he was. He heard the echo of panicked voices, his own or some one else's, he could not tell, then nothing... it all went dark.

How long? How long since the fall?

He opened his eye's he did not know were shut. It looked the same as having his eyes closed... but there was a soft glow emitting from somewhere very close.

He sat up, and looked down. He examined his gauntleted hands, clad in the suit he wore while he... while he what? He tried to think but could not remember.

He noticed that the glow he noticed was coming from him, his suit had an iridescent green glow under different areas. There was also a soft reddish glow wherever he looked. He put an armored hand closer to his face. The glow grew brighter.

Eyes.

His eyes made that glow.

He dropped his hand and looked at his feet.

Armored and glowing like the rest.

He slowly stood, surveyed his surroundings.

Nothing but darkness and sand...

He looked to his right and noticed something. There was a chain leading out of a port on his shoulder. His gaze lowered to where the chain rest on the ground and then led behind him. He turned around. The chain led into the dark. He slowly paced forward and followed the chain all the while it fed back into his suit. He reached a point where the chain stopped. No, he peered again, it didn't stop, it was buried in the sand. Something tickled the back of his mind and he raised his hand, beckoning to the chain. it fed into his suit and out from the sand a piece of metal came out. But it wasn't just a piece of metal,

It was an anchor.

It was a part of him now.

He reached down as the chain still fed into his suit and he lifted it and propped it on his shoulder.

He stood still.

What now?

Where to go?

Where to start?

Something whispered to him.

_Gone_.

Gone?

_Gone._

Who is?

_They left you._

Left...him?

_Abandoned you._

They...

_To save themselves._

They... left.

_Left to die._

...Left him here...

_What will you do now?_

_..._Anger.

_Will you stay?_

Rage.

_Wallow in the darkness that made you?_

Resentment.

..._or will you go?_

Fury!

Nautilus felt blind searing fury sear through his entire being.

He remembers.

He only remembers what led to this, but he _**remembers!**_

The railing, the ship, the crew, the _Institute._

...and the darkness.

It took him, the darkness, he knew. Turned him into... something. He did not know the time that passed while he fell, consumed by the darkness...

But he knew what to do now.

It gave him a clue.

To find those that gave him to it.

The ones that did this to him.

He took a step.

He took another.

...and another

His march began.

He had a purpose. And this purpose was clear.

"I will have _vengeance!" _He heard his deep echoing voice rumble.

Forward into the dark depths of the ocean he marched, intent on finding those who did this.

Let me know what you think - Regent


	2. Emergence

***Author's note* So this will be my first attempt at a fanfic, inspired by all the writers I've seen here and whatnot. Finally got tired of not being able to find a long enough story so i wanted to 'test the waters' so to speak. I'm more or less doing this to pass the time than anything so if you wanna review, go for it, if not, go for it. Thanks - Regent.**

**All characters in this story are property of Riot games except for the poorly thought up OC's my puny imagination decided to come up with.**

Bilgewater is a town that lies near the Blue Flame isles and is a vital port town when traveling in the area. The folk that live here are rugged faring sea folk many of which, are pirates. Being an important port from traveling to and fro, it has also made it a popular spot for piracy. With pirates raiding and living in the sea-faring town, it takes a hardened soul to live in a place run by crime. None more so than Wallace Red-Eye. Though not as notorious as the League representatives, Gangplank, or the pirate hunter Sarah Fortune. Wallace led a life of intimate crime and villainy on a daily basis with his crew aboard the ship _Deadly Sand. _He really didn't understand the name behind his ship because it belonged to someone he stole it from, but he figured it didn't matter at this point. The ship was his and his alone.

He was a stoutly man with a long dark brown beard the fell well below his belt tinged with grey hairs. He wore the typical pirate outfit with hat, sword, and overly flashy coat. All he needed now was a bird and he'd be happy. Ha! Stereotypes. They never made him laugh more than when he thought of the bird. Oh how he hated birds. How they fly and poop and caw. What more are they then just rats with wings? Bah.

We find Wallace aboard his ship with his crew returning from a voyage that led just beyond the Blue Flame isles. Some said that there was a rumor of people disappearing out near the edge of explored waters. He'd heard of the water's that lay beyond the map...what was it called again? The Gaurdian's sea? Something like that. He didn't give it a second thought though, so as long as it didn't affect him, he didn't care. He peered behind him where the ocean he just traversed lay. Though everything seemed calm and peaceful, the slight breeze and the stillness told him there was a storm coming, a big one to boot if his experience held firm. He stroked his long beard in thought of what his course of action should be. He was still a day out from Bilgewater, and their werne't that many places he could go except for small fishing villages doted along the edges of the islands. He turned to his first mate, Liester, a tall lanky man with a wide nose and far apart eyes. He'd been with Wallace a year before he became a pirate which was... well he guessed a long time, he'd been a pirate most of his life.

"Do we have enough rum to last us the rest of the way home?" He asked Liester in a gruff Bildgerat accent.

"Aye, cap'n, we do." he replied.

"Ya think we cun beat the storm home?" He wondered.

Liester, too, took a look behind him and said,"I wouldn't bet on that one cap'n. I can almost taste the stillness in the air. Bilgewater han't seen a storm like this in some time."

"Aye..."

Wallace took a look at his crew who all scurried about to complete their assigned tasks. Manning the ropes and sails, mopping and scrubbing the floor. _Just another day_, he thought. Still, something gnawed at him. He'd been around long enough to know the foreboding feeling was one of dread.

_Something's not right_, he said to himself. The air around him seemed TOO still.

He peered behind himself again.

"Liester, bring us about 30 degrees starboard, we're stopping at Binder fer the night."

Liester looked at Wallace as he gazed behind him, a faraway look in his eye that he recognized immediately. He'd learned to trust that look. "Right away, cap'n."

The storm did indeed come down hard, harder than he could ever remember in his 46 years of life. Him and his men sat in a random bar in the fishing town of Binder. The bar was located on a pier stationed on the docks of the small village, his men blissfully drunk to the heavy rain and thunder that poured outside singing jaunty tunes and playing music to go with the alcohol. Liester sat to his right, sipping at a small pint of liquor that he didn't recognize. Wallace swished the contents of his long forgotten drink and set it back down. That gnawing feeling he had not disappeared or ebbed in the slightest. In fact, it had doubled. He had never felt this sort of unease before, and Liester noticed his discomfort.

"Cap'n, it may be rainin but perhaps you'd like teh return to the ship?"

Wallace glanced at him, then back out the window.

"Nay, I can hear the warm bead callin' ta me. Maybe a good night's sleep will get this feelin o' led outta me gut. G'night Liester." He said tiredly.

"Goodnight cap'n."

He slowly made his way to the other side of the bar where the staircase was. Taking his time with each step until he reached the top and found his room. He opened the door and entered and flicked a switch to turn the hextech bulb on. He grabbed the door and eased it shut muffling the sound of merriment and leaving him alone in the room. Gently reaching into all the pockets and buckles all strapped on his person removing all the weapons and supplies he carries on himself. He reached into his right pocket and pulled out and old worn looking pocket watch. He didn't know why he kept it, memories playing through his mind about how he obtained it. He gently placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. He reached into another pocket and pulled out a picture of himself and a woman he once knew. His gaze softened as he continued to look at it until he let out a gentle sigh, and placed it on the nightstand as well. All of his items out of his pocket now he eyed the bed.

He took a few steps and just flopped down face first, he felt every one of his past injuries over the years groan in pleasure at relaxing. He lay there staring at the wall willing the feeling of dread out of his gut. Finally after what seemed like hours, his eye's started to drift shut. He did not know for how long he slept, a few hours or so, but he slept. Something he thought would elude him.

His eyes shot open. He could still hear the rain outside on his window and someone seemed to have turned off the light to his room but something was off. He could _feel_ it. He stood and made his way to the door all his clothes still on and bolted down the stairs. Liester, seeing him, ran up to his captain.

"What's wrong cap'n?" He asked worriedly

"Something's off, I can taste it in me mouth. This storm... something about it... I don't know Liester..."

Liester looked at him with a look that told him he believed him. They didn't get this far in life with each other doubting the others words.

"What do you want to do than, Wallace?" He used his friends first name to show he understood.

Wallace glanced around the bar at his men, some who seemed to catch their captains mood and were looking at him expectantly.

"Nothing fer n-"

_...Thump._

All sound ceased in the bar.

_...Thump._

"Cap'n...what is that...?"

_Thump._

"_..._Something me gut was warning us about..."

Thump.

They all stood there, frozen as the sound seemed to stop. No one made a sound, only the heavy breathing of the men in the bar and the rain outside could be heard. Minutes past where nothing happened. Wallace knew it wasn't over. Then he heard another sound... He strained his ears to make out what it was... were those... _chains?_

Suddenly something happened that he will never forget, bursting through the front of the building in an explosion of splintered wood and metal was an anchor. He watched as it flew through, unhindered by the obstacles it plowed through, throwing aside his men and barmaids and tables and anything in its way. it landed in the middle of the bar with a loud _clang_. His men and the people occupying the bar were running and screaming and it was chaos. Liester and himself, however, had eyes only for the anchor. Wallace's eyes followed the anchor as it was dragged back by something with the chain it was attached too. He could hear the chain's rattling still even after the anchor disappeared into the dark.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Wallace was still gazing into the darkness when his blood ran cold. While he looked into the dark of the night, he saw to red dots appear. With each thump the red dots grew larger. As the thumping grew, the two floating dots started to give way to a silhouette. A massive hulking figure started to mold out of the inky blackness, it started to come into the light and his horror grew with each step it took. Finally, it stopped and Wallace got a clear look at it. It stood at least fifteen feet tall dressed into what appeared to be a diving suit but had the presence and look of a walking fortress. It was a dark brown and black with glowing green runic like patterns running along its arms legs and torso. Something popped into his head about a legend he heard when he started piracy about an armored titan that was lost to sea and left by his crew. He knew that whatever stood before him was what he heard about and the ice in his veins only grew colder.

Thump.

Thump.

It moved closer, as his men and the villagers of the small port town fled in panic, Wallace and Liester remained, frozen still by the behemoths presence. Wallace looked at the Titan's head and he was frozen even more as he realized that the Titan had stopped and was looking at him. It lumbered towards them until it stopped directly in front of them. Wallace's gaze was glued to the armored giant's eyes as if he were vexed. The behemoth raised its right arm and smashed its anchor next to the two sailors and loomed over them.

"_Where..." _A deep echoing voice came from the giant.

Wallace was petrified. It had talked. And it was asking him a question.

"I-I... I d-don-"

A deep rumble came from the giant and it clenched its massive hands into fists as it continued to loom over them.

"_Where...?!" _It seemed to gain even more of a menacing presence.

Wallace was at a loss for words, he didn't know what it was asking. He shot a desperate glance at Liester to see if he knew and found that his first mates eyes were frozen in fear. His eyes shot back to the giant.

"I-I don't k-know what you're a-a-asking!" He stuttered.

The entire ground shook as a deep growl of pure anger came from the giant. Its eyes seemed to shine even brighter and have a spotlight effect to them as it knelt and smashed its colossal fists into the wood next to them, its helmeted head mere feet from Wallace's face.

"_WHERE AM I?!" _It roared in a voice that seemed even more like something from the void.

Wallace flinched at the sound, every instinct he had been to turn tail and run from the giant that could crush his head between his fingers, yet despite what his instincts told him, his legs would not obey the command he so desperately wanted them too. He debated not answering the brute but that thought was immediately dashed aside in fear for Liester.

He took a breath and steeled himself for what might be his last moments to answer him

"B-Binder, it's a s-small fishing village south of Bildgewater..." He let out the rest of his breath waiting for his end...

The giant continued to stare at him, its heavy breathing audible from its armored head. "_Hmm..." _it grunted. The giant continued to peer at the sailor. The giant had seen the glimmer of recognition that had flashed through his eyes. It intended to find out why.

"_...You know who I am." _It wasn't a question.

Wallace gulped. "T'was only a rumor, a-about a man lost a-at sea wearing a diving suit of iron. Said the crew left him to saver 'der own hides. I hadn't heard 'bout i-in years though."

The giant seemed to still at that. Wallace stole another glance at Liester who looked back. The fear still in his eyes they both looked back. The giant seemed to be trembling, with what, they could not guess. It slowly stood, fists still clenched as it pulled its anchor out of the wood and placed it on his shoulder with a metallic _thunk_. It looked down at Wallace and Liester, studying them.

"_Bildgewater...where?" _It rumbled.

Wallace glanced up at the giant, then at Liester, and back again. He gestured with his hand the direction the port city was. The giant glanced in that direction, then back down at Wallace...

Slowly it turned, stalking off into the direction Captain Wallace Red-Eye had gestured. The solid _thump _of his colossal form shaking the ground as it began its march again. It neared the water and slowly walked into it, more of its form disappearing beneath the waves of the dark ocean. The rain seemed to be letting up and Wallace heard Liester release a shaky breath and sit down. Wallace to released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He put a hand on Liester's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze before moving to the gaping entrance to the bar. He couldn't feel the thump of its boots anymore, but he realized that would haunt him for the rest of his days. He had been close to death, he was a pirate, being close to death was almost a part of the job, but never had he actually feared he would die like he did right then. He stayed there, watching as the moon slightly peeked out from the clouds of rain and saw the silhouette of his ship in the distance.

"How 'bout we take a break from this 'ol business 'fer awhile?" he asked to his first mate.

He turned and Liester gave out a shaky laugh that seemed more like a strained grunt.

"Aye cap'n, that sounds like a great idea."

Nautilus continued to march underneath the oceans dark veil. Bildgewater. He had a destination. He would find his crew. He would make them face judgement. Until he found them, he would continue forward. _Years_... The pirate said it had been years since he had heard the rumor...

Regardless, he would find them, And he would find answers in Bildgewater.


	3. Underwater Encounter

***Author's note* Alright, second chapter, still trying to find out where this story will go but I've got a few ideas brewing in the pot. Let me know what ya think. Any criticism at all is welcome whether it be 'Die in a fire' or 'good job' all is welcome. Thanks bunches - Regent.**

**All characters in the story belong to Riot games unless they are characters conjured up by my own mind. Thank you Riot for LoL.**

_Forward...Forward..._

The gentle currents he felt pushing against him the only thing he received as he marched the murky depths of the ocean's floor. After leaving the fishing village of Binder, he had started coming across more and more wildlife down underneath the waves. Sharks, squids, jellyfish, anything that wandered close enough for his glowing eyes to see. When he drew near, they didn't not scatter, in fact they seemed to be drawn towards him as if he were a part of the ocean as the water itself. He paid them no mind, he was sure there was little they could do to hm anyway. Occasionally he would pass by sunken ships, and they grew more numerous the more he plodded along. It seemed he was starting to get into higher ground because when he looked up, he could see sunlight through the ocean's surface. He stopped in his march momentarily, there was a ridge in front of him. Another step would lead him to a slightly steep drop into... something he had not seen before. Before him was a graveyard of ships. Hundreds of them lay strewn out on the oceans floor, some seemed recent while others seemed ancient. He took a moment to take in the stillness of the quit burial ground of so many ships. He continued on down the sloop and into the ships that spoke of death. He passed them by, countless decades worth of ships he passed by, some each with its own story. He paid them no mind as he passed them by. His thoughts being on the only thing that was clear.

_Bildgewater._

He _knew _he would find answers there. Something in the direction the sailor motioned towards beckoned to him. That slight presence had been with him all the while he marched. It was his sole company besides the silence. After what felt like hours, his mind started to drift about.

He knew his name, it was Nautilus. He knew he had been lost at sea, the sailor said it had been _years_ since he had even heard of the tale that both he and Nautilus knew was his. He knew that his crew had thrown him into the black ink of the sea, and he knew that something that was known as the Institute, had sent him out there in the first place. He knew he wanted revenge against those who condemned him to this, to punish those who were guilty. But he did not know anymore than that.

_Who am I beneath this suit? _The quiet thought rolled through his head like a slight breeze, only in the back of his mind and brief as the passing of the wind. His mind wandered back to what he would do when he arrived at Bildgewater. He knew answers lay there, but he did not know who t-

_You will know._

The thought that was not his own was only a mere whisper, but in the quiet of the ocean it rang like a church bell.

_You will know..._

The Presence, which was the only word he could use to describe it, whispered again but even more quiet. His thoughts grew quiet once more and he continued when he had not realized he had stopped. He would know. No one would stop him from getting answers. He dredged on.

In the gentle current some distance away a figure too emerged from the dark murky waters of the sea, but this one was bathed in an ethereal light that shone harshly in contrast to the gloomy surroundings. The figure swam as fast as it could away from the dark and into a somewhat lighter part of the ocean as it rose from the deep trench behind it. After a few minutes of breakneck swimming the figure drifted to a stop and threw a wary glance behind it. Two amber-colored eyes on a delicate looking whitish-blue heart-shaped face framed by a silver head mantle with a blue gem seated in the center continued to gaze as if it were expecting something to emerge. The feminine looking figure had fish-like scales along its arms and tail-fin. A change in the scales came to skin that split into a v-like split starting from the figure's stomach going up passed a womanly chest up past both collar bones in what looked like a frilly blouse. A necklace with three more of the bluish gems sat on its chest. The figure scales were a light turquoise and pale green that blended with one another while the chest had the same whitish-blue tint as the face. In its hand it held a staff with one end another blue gem while the other the staff split into a 'u' shape that had crystallized blue gems coming from it in a beautiful work that seemed to hum with a reassuring power. On its hip there was a pearl that shown with a radiating light, being the item that looked ethereal from a distance. The figure stayed still gazing into the dark for another minute before it let out a relieved sigh.

"That was close..." A feminine sounding voice breathed

The being was known as a Marai, a humanoid fish-like people who were said to dwell in the Gaurdian's Ocean. Her name was Nami, the Tidecaller. At least her own people called her that. She had braved a journey that was fraught with danger. Every century, an object that was used to keep the great terrors of the sea at bay known as the moonstone, lost its power. According to the Marai people, the Tidecaller went into the Great Deep to retrieve an abyssal pearl, said pearl was resting on her hip. The Tidecaller then went to the surface world to trade the pearl with a surface being for a moonstone. Nami, though some doubted her at first, had the courage and bravery to partake in the perilous journey when it appeared that no Tidecaller would come forth. She had traveled to the Great Deep and retrieved the pearl, going through the horrors that had rested in the horrible depths of the sea. She had just started swimming when she stopped. Nami knew the moment she came across it, she had made a mistake. Some wrong turn in the roads of the tide and she did not know how to continue. She was so sure that she had followed the same path back from where she came.

"I can still do this..." she murmured quietly to herself. "...I hope..."

Before her lay Ferralim Graveyard, and it was her last obstacle to face before she made it to the surface where her people said the moonstone was. Before her lay the vast assortment of ships and other such wreckage of past wars, storms and other scuffles between the beings on the surface world. She gazed upon it in awe, never had she seen so many surface world creations in one place, and it gave off a foreboding vibe. She felt a twinge of doubt gnaw at the bottom of her belly, and debated turning around when she felt the gentle tide push her gently forward, almost encouragingly. A small smile graced her lips as she steeled herself. With the tides behind her, she could do anything! With a powerful stroke of her tail, she descended into the graveyard of ships at a breakneck speed. To her, it was easy, she saw the light at the end of the tunnel from her journey. As she continued on she felt the pearl give off a slight hum. Her round eyes narrowed slightly; she was being followed. She threw a glance behind her and caught a glimpse of two shadow like shapes swimming to catch up to her. She knew it was too easy to escape the Deep after all the creatures she had faced. One of the shadows behind her let out an ear-splitting screech that traveled through the water and tore at her ears. She flinched slightly but swam on. She swam around one ship and gave a sharp turn to the right, past another ship and took a left, trying to shake her pursuers. Through a broken mast, down into a hole in a ship and out the other side. She chanced a glance behind her and fought back the fear, they were still there. She made a quick decision and turned around while still swimming away from them, she raised her staff and with a mighty yell, swung her staff in an arc towards the two creatures that were just now coming out of the wreckage of a ship. An invisible tidal wave flew towards the too creatures and Nami could see when it struck them. She saw as it carried both of them back into the ship and with a mighty groan at the destruction the wave caused to the sunken ship, it collapsed in itself. Knowing all to well that it would only slow the creatures, she sped on, desperate to leave the graveyard of ships.

She was panting by the time she slowed her pace down to a gentle drift, trying to catch her breath. She knew she had not seen the last of them so she ready herself for the next encounter. She glanced around at her surroundings, three ships lay in a triangular formation next to each other, all of their masses tangled together. She assumed that the ships were new to the wreckage because all the nets and sails were still somewhat intact. She began to form a plan. Quickly, she swam to one of the masses, and with a quick motion of her staff, sent a stream of it to the base of the nearest ship's mass. It sliced through it quickly and she repeated the process with one more of the ships. Then she went to the third and hid at the base of its mass, and waited. She didn't have to wait long when the two creatures came swimming, chattering and screeching at one another looking for her. They drifted in the water, smelling and sniffing her out. When they reached the center of the three ships, she quickly raised her staff and with a small cry, threw a stream at the base of the mass. Both creatures looked in the direction of the noise when they heard a large groan. All three masses broke off in a screeching sound of splintering wood and rope. Both creatures made to get from underneath the incoming threat and from Nami's view, it looked as if her plan had worked. Sand clouds were kicked up as the wreckage settled and silence once again settled on the graveyard. Nami swam a little higher to see if she could spot the creatures, and too her satisfaction, saw one pinned underneath two masts and a net, she quickly sped over to it. She raised her staff above her head to finish it off when something crashed into her back and she felt teeth sink into the flesh. She let out a cry of surprise and pain. She quickly threw it off and tried to get a little distance between them. she swam to the over the nearest ship and sped away. She heard a furious screech behind her and she had to quell the panic she felt when she saw both were on her tail again. She heard the snap of teeth behind her and swung her staff in pure instinct behind her and felt it connect with something. She heard an angry hiss and quickly turned a corner to try to flee. She felt something crash into her side and she slammed into the ship she was swimming next to and went through the rotted wood. She crashed to the floor and lay there for a moment dazed. She shook her head to clear the stars from her vision and rolled over in time to avoid a black blur crash through the floor. She gave a quick kick of her tail-fin and sped towards a door at the end of the room she was in. She shouldered her way into it and found herself in the open sea again. She swam off into a random direction, intent on losing the two shadows. She stopped and pressed her back against the underside of a sunken ship, the ship itself was different from the others, being made of some metal. A hand against her chest she tried to slow here frantic heartbeat. She took a deep calming breath and made to clear her mind when she heard the telltale sign of a screech that her pursuers were on her again. She opened her eyes and narrowed them in determination. She grew tired of running and even if she continued to flee she knew she would not last forever. The two creatures rounded the front end of the ship and spotted her. She finally took a close look at them. They looked like two living shadows shaped like great terrible sharks. The shadows around them seemed to writhe with its own life. They had no eyes which to speak of, just gaping holes in their heads. She readied her staff and waited.

She didn't not have to wait long, one of the shadows sprang forth with an ear-splitting screech towards her. She felt the magic of the tide envelop her as she prepared to attack as well. She raised her staff forward and let out a small shout, channeling her magic, three glowing spheres of magic infused water formed around her, circling her, then she channeled her magic again and directed a blindingly fast stream of water at the creature speeding towards her. It dodged the initial stream but she didn't stop there. Left, right, up, left, down, up. She directed the water with grace and power trying to hold the advance of the shadow. It dodged as she directed multiple streams at once, its luck ran out when she used one of her spheres at the tip of one of her streams. It collided with the shadow and slowed it for a moment, she took her chance and directed her water into a super fast stream and shot it at the creature. It landed and shot the creature back, shrieking in pain. Before she could celebrate her hit, the next one was upon her. It opened its maw in trying to bite her face but she quickly brought up her staff and it bit down on the middle of it. She struggled as the thing jerked left and right, trying to tear the staff from her grasp. She channeled some of her power into one of the two remaining spheres and let one hand go from the staff, using it to grab a sphere and smash it into the shadows hollow face. The sphere burst and the creature was momentarily stunned. Nami took the opportunity to pull her staff back and fire a large concentrated stream at it, the water struck the shadow and bounced back to Nami. Some of the pain ebbed from the bite on her back. She swept her staff in large arcs, directing high-speed stream after stream at the creature trying desperately to push it back. It started pushing through her attacks and she was steadily pushed back. She felt the strain on her body as she continually supplied her attacks with magic. She clenched her teeth as she felt the strain on her body, she was never meant for fighting, she was a healer. As she was pushed back her back struck the metal of the ship behind her. She glanced behind her with a look of panic and it was enough for the creature to spring at her once again. She brought her staff up just in time again for it to lodge in the creatures mouth, mere inches from her face. She glanced desperately to her left where her last shpere was. She reached a hand out desperately trying to reach it as the creature continued to try and devour her. Nami's heart skipped a beat when she heard a screech to her right. She threw a despairing glance at the sound and found in horror that the other creature was getting up and had begun swimming towards them. She looked back forward at the creature gripping her staff and finally felt her grip give way and the shadow wrenched the staff from her grasp and threw it aside. She grabbed the orb and threw it at it and it exploded. The creature seemed dazed for a moment but began its slow advance to finish its prey. Nami's eyes were wide in fear as she searched for a way out.

_No! Not like this! _She screamed in her mind. She was so close!

The sound of screeching metal pierced her ears and she threw her hands up to her ears in an attempt to protect herself from the pain. The creatures seemed to be in the same state as she as it continued. In a mighty groan. An entire section of the ship to her right began to fall over like a domino, all the bolts keeping it into place popping out with such force they looked like bullets shooting through the water. The creature didn't even notice and the massive wall of metal came down with a _fwump_, kicking up a cloud of dirt and sand. Nami floated stunned at what had just occurred. Gently she lowered her hands from her ears gazing at the cloud. She regretted it immediately as the creature in front of her pinned her to the side of the ship. She saw fangs about to pierce her delicate flesh when a massive hand shot out of the cloud and grabbed the creature and with a sickening _squelch_, was crushed in a gruesome display of black blood and shadows.

Nami looked on in stunned silence as the hand released the remains and returned to the cloud. She reached down and retrieved her staff in rushed haste as it grew quiet again. The silence that followed was the longest moment in her life until something emerged from the cloud. Something that made her spine turn to ice and fear knot her stomach. She had met fearsome creatures in the Great Deep... but this... this she knew came from the Dark Waters that her people avoided at all costs. She gazed at its massive form that hulked over her. She glanced at the metal contraption it hefted on its right shoulder and its green lines, but what she couldn't tear her eyes away from were its eyes. Its face looked like a bottomless pit of darkness except for the two glowing orbs that stared back at her. She knew she had to flee, and now, but could not take her eyes away from it, some deep part in her curios whether it saved her on purpose, or because the creatures were in its way.

Nautilus halted in front of the creature staring up at him with big round frightened eyes. He studied it for a moment, taking in its long tail-fin and bright scales and pearl resting on its hip. He felt a tickling in the back of his mind but he ignored it for now in favor of studying the creature. He glanced down at the creature on the ground and then back up at the half-fish. It followed its gaze at the shadow creatures remains then back up when it felt his gaze upon it again. It seemed to understand that he was asking a silent question.

"They were chasing me, they wanted what I carried..." She said in a faint voice.

The tickling sensation in the back of his mind grew, but he ignored it again. A deep rumble emanated from his chest as he gazed at her.

"_What...?"_ He rumbled.

The half-fish seemed to freeze for a moment, unsure of the iron being's intent. Under the giant's unrelenting gaze, she gestured at the pearl at her hip.

"It's the last hope for my people. I must get to the surface world to find someone." She said.

Nautilus stared at the pearl, the tickling in the back of his mind now a full-blown ache.

_Kill._

What?

_Theif..._

Why?

_Kill..._

...

_Kill her..._

I won't.

_Kill._

No!

_Kill!_

...No...

_KILL!_

...!

Nami continued to watch as the giant gazed at the pearl and a sense of foreboding grew in her mind. As it continued t look its eyes seemed to grow brighter. It took a step back and placed an armored hand on its helmet as if it were in pain. It let out a muted grunt that echoed from the depth of its suit. Nami drew her staff in, fearing the worst when it dropped its hand, gazing at the ground. The glow from its eyes seemed to grow and it started to raise an armored boot. Nami didn't wait a second longer and she swam straight up. Not a second to soon when she glanced back down the figure stomped on the ground with all the force of a mountain and a shock wave of destruction rolled through the ground shooting up in all directions and covering the area in a cloud of debris and sand. Nami heard the sound of collapsing ships as the shock wave dissipated over the area.

She gazed down with wide eyes at the destruction that took place. She knew she needed to flee and began to turn away. Before she did she heard the rustling of chain and glanced back down, her eyes widening in horror as the metal item the being held flew from the dust cloud, a chain attached to it as it flew towards it. She kicked off with her tail fin hard away from it and it flew past her. She didn't wait a second longer and swam away from the graveyard as fast as she could. The sound of rustling chains fading into the distance as she fled. She tried to calm herself but those eyes would follow her long after she left, she knew. Nami tried not to think about it for too long, she had a journey to complete after all, and she was nearing the end of it. She took one last calming breath and swam on. Hoping she would never run into the armored giant again.

Nautilus stood there panting. He didn't know what had come over him. His head throbbing as he watched the retreating form of the half-fish. The further away she swam, the less his head throbbed. He stood there long after he could no longer see her. The tickling in his mind came with a faint whisper.

_...kill..._

The echo of the presence faded into the back of his head and he shrugged it off. He walked over to his anchor and hefted it once again. He shouldn't wait any longer. He continued in the direction he felt he should go and started marching once again. His thoughts straying to the half-fish in a curios way.

_Interesting._

Thanks for reading - See ya next time - Regent.


	4. Bildgewater

***Authors Note* Due to a certain Cow's encouragement, imma keep writing. The next Chapter of our favorite Titan.**

**All characters in the story are owned by Riot games. The OC's I create to fill in the gaps are mine.**

/

Bildgewater; A city in which piracy is its mantle. If you asked a random passerby in Valoran, they would tell you Bildgewater is a vile place, a haven for pirates and criminals of all sorts. They aren't too far off from the truth but all the crime merely gave it character. Just because there was so much villainy, didn't mean that there wasn't order. The city-state abide by a code of who was the strongest, and with the passing of Vincent the Shadow, who was known as one of the fiercest pirates of all, the power fell into the hands of the one who murdered him; his own son and League champion Gangplank the Saltwater Scourge.

You would not think that you would find people who are not pirates in Bildgewater, which would be understandable, living in the city is not a life easily taken when it is run by them. Nonetheless they are present. Whether they be businessmen, merchants, or other such livelihoods. The city would not be able to survive on piracy alone without them.

Today a storm was over the gloomy city that showered it in a drenching rain. Thunder and lightning reined supreme as a lone figure made their way across the cluttered street of Bildgewater, trying to find a place to rest her weary feet and get out of the rain. Shrouded in shadow and her face covered in a heavy hooded cloak, she made her way into a nearby tavern. The door opened with a subdued squeak and revealed a mildly lit bar room with seated stragglers scattered around the bar. She made her way to the corner of the room with a booth that looked relatively clean. Taking the small pack she wore on her shoulders she quietly placed it on the table and unclasped her cloak from the clip on her chest, she removed it as well revealing smooth purple robes and dark hair, almost black, that she quickly tied up into a sloppy bun. Glasses perched upon an even nose glinted with reflected light when she looked up at the sound of the door opening. A duo walked in and sat at the front, talking to each other in muted conversation. She returned her gaze back to her cloak and gently folded it and placed it near her pack and seated herself at the booth.

She reached over to her small pack and undid the latch that kept it closed and pulled out a map of Bildgewater. Violet eyes glanced back and forth, searching for something. Looking at where she had entered the city, she traced her finger along the road she traveled until she came upon the inn she was staying at. She huffed a small laugh.

_The Pirate house, _she thought in amusement. _How original._

She searched for places around the map looking for anything that could aid her in the job she was on. She glanced up at the sound of approaching feet to see a barmaid wearing an apron stop at her table. The barmaid gave her a once over, taking in the smooth purple robes. She put one hand on her hip and said, "Hmm... Rare that we get summoners in our fancy pub."

The girl gave the barmaid a nod," Mmhmm, I'm on a job to find out about the disappearances of people in the Blue Flame Isles as of late."

The barmaid gave the girl a smile,"It's about time Gangplank got 'is scruvy'd ass into gear getting us help, been requesting that of the Institute fer who knows how long. Anyway, what can I get fer ya, hun?"

"Um, can I have some water, please?" She asked.

"Sure thing, deary." She walked away to retrieve the beverage.

The dark haired girl returned her gaze to the map and reached into her pocket to pull out a small orb. She gently placed the orb on the table and ran a smooth hand over it. The orb lit up with a dim light in the center and displayed some runic symbols before molding into numbers. 9:43 pm. Her brow furrowed in slight frustration. _Damn_. she thought _All the docks will probably be closed by now. _She sat back up gazing up and sorting through the options she had now.

_Going to have to get a room, it seems._ She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. The less time she spent here the better, she didn't like Bildgewater, compared to the home she used to live on in the country between Demacia and Noxus, this place was simply too crowded. While she sat there the voices of the two men that came in earlier drifted to her ears.

"-lling you, dat's what de man shed!" She squint at the accent, wierd.

"Run dat by me again. It's whut?"

She closed her eyes, trying to get comfortable while she wait.

"Gone! Ar uv it! De entoir town's a bloody mess. 'Ike some angry sea monster came un wrecked da place." Her ear twitched at the speaker.

"How ya kno' is not sum infightin n' they did it 'emselves?" came the reply.

"Wally told me, he did." said the other.

"Ol' Red-Eye? He was there? What 'e doin' thar?"

"Told me, he did, that some 'orrible creature came from sea came 'un attacked it, also said 'e talked to it 's well but I dunno 'bout that." She opened her eyes and glanced at the speakers.

"He say 'ut it looked like?"

"Yar, 'e did. 'Ad a hard time 'levin 'im, 'ut I sar da look in his eye... 'E spoke da truth. Said it was a man...'ina soot 'o armour, tall as da 'uildin he was stayin in. Said it ferst 'ome through the door 'y 'ustin in, with an anchor!" She heard a shuffle of movement in the seat behind her but paid it no mind, her attention focused on the pair.

"W-what?" The other managed to get out.

"'S 'ut I said, too. 'Ut da thing he talked 'bout most though were it's eyes... 'Ike a pit 'o darkness with two red spotlights 'glarin at 'em. 'old me it was comin here, 'ookin fer sometin...er someone." She heard a sharp intake of breath behind her and shot a glance over her shoulder. An older man with a disheveled appearance was gazing at the two with wide eyes. He quickly shot his glance down and began muttering to himself. Her gaze returned to the two men at the bar.

"That all 'e said?"

"Last thing 'e said 'uz dat 'e said it was 'umin here."

"Bah, thas 'a load 'o rubbish if ya ask me. Nuttin' 'ut an 'ol fool tryin' tah get de attention of dose 'ho won't give 'em what 'e wants. Now if _I_ came 'cross the creature, I woulda..." She tuned them out and glanced back at the man sitting behind her.

"Sir...? Are you...are you ok?" She asked tentatively.

His eyes shot up at the sound of her voice and he paused in his muttering. his gaze drifted back down to the table top and he gave out a weary sigh that spoke of his coming age.

"Just a feelin', is all..." he replied.

"What? About what those two were talking about?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Do you, you know, believe them?"

His gaze came back up to meet hers and she felt goosebumps pop up on her arms with the intensity of it.

"...Yes."

She waited a moment before asking,"How could that be though? Something as big as he said coming out of the ocean and destroying a small village?"

He scoffed at her before giving her a pointed look," You're a summoner aren't you? What with all the creatures that they have in the League, I figured you'd take their word for it if i do."

"...I suppose." She said.

He gave out another sigh as his gaze went back down to the table. A few moments of silence passed between them before he drummed is fingers on the table and spoke again," I believe them because it sounds like a tale I heard about thirty years... about the sea taking a man and not giving him back... whats stands out to me is the armor and anchor though."

She gave him a curious look, "Why would that be what stands out?"

"Because when the man was thrown into the sea, he was wearing a great iron diving suit and he grabbed hold of the anchor as he fell...the anchor went with him." He told her.

"Hmm... Do you think it's coming here, like they said?"

The man didn't answer and after a while she retrieved her belongings and bid him a good night and checked in her room. As she got comfortable, she pulled out her Summoners sphere and began channeling her magic into it. Bluish clouds of magic swirled in the center before it started to take the shape of a head. A few more seconds and it revealed the face of an old and wise looking woman with silver hair, a slightly wrinkled face and a look in her eye that spoke of the countless years she had spent gathering knowledge.

"Ah, Ferona, what can I do for you, child?" Said the old woman whose eyes warmed and a smile graced her face as she recognized her pupil.

"Grand Summoner, thank you for answering my call, I have news for you regarding my task." The now identified Ferona stated.

"Ah, really? Go on, go on, speak. Let me know what you have found." She said in a kindly way.

"There was a rumor going around from a conversation I overheard about a town being attacked by some kind of iron giant. I've heard talk of it only from a few people about town and just now when I encountered two individuals talking about it with each other at this bar. There was also this man sitting behind me that seemed to know what it was but... I'm not sure Grand Summoner. I'm a bit worried about the safety of this place, suprising, I know," She said at the pointed look The Grand Summoner gave her, "But I think what the people around here are saying is true."

"And what is that, dear one?" The Grand Summoner Gestured.

Ferona took a breath, "That it's coming here, and that it's the reason behind the disappearance of some lost ships. They say it's looking for something. Though this is all just speculation on my part, I'm actually not quite sure how much faith to put in this gossip."

"I see..." A thoughtful expression settled on the Grand Summoners face and she glanced down at something out of Feronas sight. She looked back up and the thoughtful expression turned into a serious one.

"I'm going to send some of the resident champions back to Bildgewater. Something about your words unsettles me." An almost hurt expression crosses Ferona's feminine face, "Oh, no-no child, not in doubt. Believe me when I say I trust your judgement implicitly. It's that I'm inclined to believe the rumors. Rarely when something outlandish is heard, do I tend to disbelieve it, because there is usually a morbid truth to them. I wish you to stay there for now and wait for the champions to arrive, I'd like you to tell them of the situation when they arrive. I'll be informing Fizz and Sarah Fortune, if she is not to busy, of what I need of them."

Her eyes widened slightly at her new task, "Are you quite sure master? Surely there is someone else more qualified tha-" She was quickly cut off by a gentle laugh from the Grand Summoner.

"My dear, you are far to modest. I taught you myself dear, no one else can claim that. I know perfectly well what you are capable of. Trust in me as I trust in you."

Ferona's cheeks had a slight pinkish hue to them in embarrassment at her master's praise, "O-of course, Master."

The Grand Summoner let out another gentle laugh, "You're simply adorable when your flustered. Well my child you look simply exhausted, I shall let you retire for the night. Sleep well young one."

"You as well, Grand Summoner." She bade her with a smile.

The face inside of the orb dissolved as if a breeze blew it away like sand. She sat there for a moment in silent contemplation. Fizz and Miss Fortune were coming. She didn't know what to think of the turning events. Surely they didn't need to act so soon on just a rumor, right? Something in her knew to trust in her master, however, and a feeling of unease settled in the back of her mind.

Deciding to try and get her thoughts off of the current subject she sat up from her bed and pulled the chair out from under the rooms desk and dragged it over to the window overlooking the city and part of the ocean. It was too dark to make much due to the heavy downpour but it was calming listening to the rain against the window. She sat into the chair and placed her feet against the wall and pushed gently to lean herself back in a comfortable position.

With her summoners orb resting in her lap, she gently eased magic into it whispering a spell.

_Clairvoyance._

She directed the magic out towards the ocean, watching as the water passed by as if she were a bird flying over it. The water being reflected by the lights of the city. She directed her magic into the water itself and tried to see what lay beneath the water's surface. She sat there for a few seconds just waiting until she found something, anything, to sate her curios eyes. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours until her eyes finally closed and her head slumped onto her chest. The magic started to recede from the sphere, the image in the orb showed nothing but black. As it started to dissolve away two ghostly red orbs appeared in the center. Just as quickly the image faded away leaving nothing but a crystal summoners sphere in Ferona's lap.


	5. Bildgewater Representatives

***Author's Note* Hello people. The next installment of BtD. Enjoy. - Regent**

**All characters in this story are owned by Riot Games, except for those OC's that come from my mind. **

/

In the Institute of War lay the League of Legends, a branch of the Institute consisted of different champions that each represented different factions of Runeterra. You had the enlightened Ionians, the justice upholding Demacian's, the strength seeking Noxians', the ruthless Shadow Isles, the cunning and craft of Bildgewater, and many more separate factions all representing a different cause. The whole point of the League was to keep the peace between all the living things of Runeterra, and to avoid conflict and the loss of life at all cost. Though some champions preferred to keep to themselves, others within their faction, there were those that ventured out to try and help or get to know the others of different areas. After all, why did they have to be enemies on the rift where they spill one another's blood but they couldn't be friends off back in the world?

Through the halls of the Institute two champions made their way to center of the Institute. One was a woman with long silky red hair that flow well down her back. Her revealing attire showing off a sizable bust and her midriff bare. The sway of her hips catching the eyes of men and women alike. Her two pistols at her hips "Shock" and "Awe" sway in steady rhythm with her hips. Sitting comfortably on her shoulder was a 3 foot fish like creature with a big head and great round eyes. It had six floppy ears to go with its fish like face. Three 'fingers' at the end of each webbed hand as well as webbed feed, it held in its fins a trident of perfect size for him. When looking closely you could see a slight grin and mischievous glint in his eyes. Sarah Fortune, or Miss Fortune, as she liked to be called, and Fizz strode towards the Grand Summoners office in the heart of the Institute.

"Whatcha think this is all about, Sarah?" Fizz asked with his almost nasally sounding voice.

Fortune gave Fizz a sideways glance, "Knowing her, probably amping up the time we're called here to the League."

Fizz put a look on that looked very close to a pout to Miss Fortune, "Aww, but that would mean less free time! I may be a glorious piece of fish but even I need my downtime!"

Sarah gave a slight chuckle at her companions attitude, "All you do is get summoned anyway, for the smallest things too, how would having more nonexistent free time be any different from what you're doing now?"

Fizz gave her a mock glare and puffed his over sized cheeks out, "...At least I don't try to seduce everyone..." He gave off a snicker, "Someone might confuse you for a fox if you keep it up."

Sarah glared at him, "I will find a way to feed you to the most horrendous thing I can think of.. Like Cho'Gath, I bet he'd like that. Or better yet, make you have a wrestling match with Gragas!" She let out a laugh at the mental image that conjured in her head

Fizz tried to keep a shocked look on his face, but it quickly broke into a wide grin that spread from ear to ear and he couldn't help but share in her merriment at his expense. As their laughter died down they arrived at the door to Grand Summoner Alicia Umana's office. Sarah stopped in her walk and they shared a glance before she raised her hand and gave a gentle knock on the door. She didn't have to wait long as a moment later she heard a voice from inside say 'come in'.

Not hesitating, Miss Fortune pushed the door open and entered the spacious office of the Grand Summoner. Though sparcly decorated for such a large room, what stood out most were the pictures that decorated the walls. Each one was different, showing a different face, a different story, works of art showing strife, joy, sadness. Portraits of her students, friends, her family. She even had pictures of different champions taken in the champions own home. Most were merely painted as not every champion liked having a random hextogropher enter their house to get an image of them. Sitting at the desk sat Alicia Umana. An aging wised smile greeted them as they walked in. Her summoners orb gently seated on the desk showing an image of a place far away. The chair directly in front of her on the other side of her desk swivled around to reveal a man wearing a white blouse shirt underneath a scarlet overcoat embroiled with gold designs on the end and collars. He wore a belt strapped along his chest where a pistol rest. Along his hip his cutlas gleamed with a deadly shine. His brown beard and mustache and strong jaw line accompanied by eyes full of cunning and deceit. His typical pirate hat adorned on his head.

Gangplank stood to greet the other two Bildgewater residents in his usual fashion, "Arr, what they be doin' here?" He turned to Alicia, "What's so important ye needed to bring all of the Bildgewater representatives, eh? Ye better not be thinkin 'o bootin us from here Institute." He said in a thick Bildgerat accent.

Fizz and Sarah exchanged a glance, "Well that escelated quickly." Said Fizz.

The Grand Summoner let a small smile show at Fizz's comment, then turned to Gangplank, "Fear not, my friend, I couldn't get rid of you even if I wanted to. Besides, you three bring so much humor and *cough* fortune into the Institute." she let out a small giggle at her own joke.

The three Bildgewater residents gave her different reactions, Sarah and Gangplank just gave her a '..huh?' look while Fizz too laughed slightly and muttered to Sarah, "See what she did there? With your name? Being _Miss Fortune_? And she said _Fortune?_ Cuz' that's your name? Get it? Get it? Get it? Ge-Oof!" No warning came when a lamp collided with his head and he fell to the ground.

Miss Fortune let out a bark of laughter at Gangplank's actions while Alicia's expression looked slightly sad at the destruction of her new lamp. Oh and Fizz, too.

A vein pulsing on his forehead he returned his attention to the Grand Summoner, "Enough 'o that me think's. Well if ye not plannin on givin us tho boot, what de ye need all three of us fer?"

"Very well then, straight to business. All three of you take a seat if you please." She gestured to the chairs in front of her desk.

Gangplank retook his seat while Sarah took the seat to his left. Fizz rubbed his head and grumbled under his breath 'jerk' while he used his trident to jump up and seat himself on the top of Miss Fortunes chair. A serious expression settled on her soft features as she considered the three champions in front of her.

"It has come to my attention that something dangerous might be approaching Bildgewater at this very moment."

Miss Fortune and Fizzs' expression grew serious as well while Gangplank studied her with an incredulous stare.

"Arrgh, I bet it be those thrice damned Demacian's, isn't it! They been eyein us since da Ionian rematch, I knew it!" He spat.

Alicia studied him for a moment before reassuring him that was not the case, "Do not fear my friend, if that were the case I would have notified the Demacian representatives as well. No, this is strictly in Bildgewater. My summoner currently there has informed me of recent disturbances and disappearances that have occurred in the past two months. Two months ago the fishing village of Binder was attacked."

Fizz let out a small huff, "What?" he threw a glance at Fortune. I used to go there all the time before I settled in Bildgewater with you guys!"

Sarah gave him an understanding glance then returned her gaze to Alicia, "What caused this attack Grand Summoner?"

Alicia Umana gazed back at her evenly, "About a month back we received a new individual that joined the ranks of the champions, do you know who this is?" She asked them all.

Fizz bounced on his perch on Fortune's seat, "Oh! I know! Nami! She's a Marai! She's really nice and pretty and funny and has great b-Agh!" A paperweight collided with him knocking him off the his perch.

Gangplank's eyes were slightly narrowed as he lowered his hand, "Aye, I know 'o the fish girl, what 'bout 'er?"

Alicia continued as if nothing had happened, "Nami was on a quest before she joined us here at the League. Her quest led her through some of the darkest and deepest places of the ocean she calls the Great Deep. Apparently her people need a 'moonstone' in order to keep the creatures of the Deep at bay for a century. She came to the League in search of help. While I discussed her journey with her she told me of the creatures she encountered, all of them fearsome and not touched by the sun in the slightest. When she started to come into the brighter part of the ocean she told me she had made a wrong turn somewhere and ended up in a great ship graveyard. She told me the name of it was-"

Fizz reclaimed his perch rubbing his head, "Ferralim, been there a couple of times, creepy place." Sarah and Gangplank shot him a questioning look," Its, like, thirty kilometers off the coast of Binder, used to go there a lot in search of treasure. There's some _old_ ship's down there! I tell ya!" He finished with a wide grin.

"Indeed," Alicia said with a smile, "Anyway, she told me she was being chased by two shadow fish of some sort, nasty little monsters. She told me she was about to die by them when something came out and killed them both with little effort. She described it to me as a great giant in fearsome suit of iron wielding an anchor. She told me it asked her a question then attacked her as well. She fled soon after but said it was heading in the direction of a human town. I'd say it would be safe to bet this creature caused the attack on Binder and was making its way to Bildgewater."

"What makes you think that?" Fizz asked, being the only able to speak after the news with Sarah a deathly shade of white and Gangplank with a grave expression on his face."

"My summoner in Bildgewater heard a rumor spreading around town that corresponded with the time of the attack and Nami's arrival." Alicia said in response, "I've also had my own suspicions as well."

Silence took hold of the room for a moment as the Grand Summoner let the news sink in. Finally Gangplank spoke, "So ye called us here tah give 's 'o warnin 'bout the monster, now what?"

"I've called a few other champions here as well to tell them of the situation but you three were first because, frankly, it's your home. I recommend you three head to Bildgewater and prepare for what might come in the near future." Miss Fortune started to open her mouth but Fizz beat her to it.

"What about being summoned back here to represent our home?" He asked

She smiled at Fizz and told him, "I'm giving you all a temporary leave of absence from events that would have taken place in the next couple of weeks. Everything will be taken care of and support will be given should the need arise. Any questions?"

All three shot glances at one another, not saying a word.

Alicia clapped her hands together, "Excellent, all preparations have already been made and all you need to do is step through the Institute portal to Bildgewater and you'll be set." She said with a beaming grin.

Fizz cut in, "What about our other jobs?'

"Taken care of."

"Grudge matches?"

"Postponed."

"New episodes of Cho'Gath eats the world?"

"Set to record on Hexflix."

"Dry cleaning?"

Alicia opened her mouth to respond but her words died in her mouth as she processed what Fizz said, "Fizz, you don't wear clothes." She stated.

"Of course I do, what do you take me for, some sort of barbaric hermit crab?"

The Grand Summoner did not have a reply for that.

"Well...not to fear then, um... it will be picked up, rest assured."

"Oh, well ok than." He shot a glance at his two pirate friends, "Can we go now?" He asked with enthusiasm.

Sarah and Gangplank glanced at one another, then Gangplank rose to his feet and made his way to the door, grumbling about stupid sea monsters and he needed more oranges. Sarah watched as he departed and looked back at the Grand Summoner, "I suppose we are, thank you, Grand Summoner, for your help."

"Think nothing of it, Sarah. Go. protect your home."

Sarah gave her a wicked grin and pat her two pistols, "Oh, you know it. C'mon Fizz, let's go."

Fizz hopped on her shoulder and they exited the office leaving Alicia alone. She sat there for a moment and smiled at the turning events. The champions working together and her pupil in Bildgewater to see the saftey of the town, just for when though, she called in two more of her volunteer champions that would help wherever they were needed. Moments later a knock came from the door and the first one entered. Followed by the second. She greeted them both and gestured to the first one.

"Hello again, my friend. Looking buff as usual." She said with an earnest smile.

"Why thanks, I do work out."


	6. No Place Like Home

***Author's Note* So here's the next chapter of BtD. If anyone wants a certain character to appear, let me know and I'll see what my imagination can come up with. Thanks for reading. - Regent**

**All characters in the story are owned by Riot Games besides those few OC's that I made myself.**

**/**

The rain had not ebbed in the slightest all night and Ferona woke with in a very uncomfortable fashion. Apparently during the night she had fallen back in her chair and, for some reason, not woken up from the fall. She glanced around her to get her bearing. She was still in her room at the inn. She looked a little to far left and regretted it because her neck shrieked in protest at moving to a different position after being left all night. That's right, she had fallen asleep in her chair trying to scry the ocean. She stood up and gave a few bone popping stretches, trying to relieve the aches that formed in her limbs from last nights sleep. Setting the chair back, she swiveled her head from left to right, looking for her sphere and found it a few feet away where it must have rolled to from her lap. She gently knelt and retrieved it running her hand over it with a slight influx of magic to check the time. Her eyes widened in horror.

Midday.

"_Oh shit, I slept in!" _She yelled in panic, rushing around her room to replace her items she had taken out the previous night. She haphazardly threw on her cloak and burst threw the door, nearly bowling over another guest in her haste. She threw out a quick 'sorry' but sped away without a moments notice. She needed to get to the main plaza a before she wasted any more of the champions time. She sent a quick spell into her sphere she had in her hand to see if they were there at the plaza and another wave of panic washed over her as she saw two figures seated on the fountain in the center of the plaza.

"Oh, I'm never going to hear the end of this!" She exclaimed as she whispered another spell

_Ghost._

Ferona's form took on a slightly transparent hue as her speed increased significantly. She raced as fast as she could down the road and rain in hopes the champions wouldn't be too mad at her.

/

Sarah, Fizz, and Gangplank all strode out of the portal leading from Bildgewater to the Institute. Walking a few steps, taking in the building where the portal reside they halted a few paces away.

Gangplank turned to the others in the party and told them, "If what she said were true, Imma' get 'he town ready. No munster goin ta attack me town without payin' fer it."

With that he strode off to do as he said leaving the other two standing there. Fizz continued to stare at where the Saltwater Scourge had left before turning to Miss Fortune.

"No matter how many times I talk to the guy, it always seems like he has such a colossal boot rammed so far up his ass that his toungue has grip." He gave off a sarcastic grin, "Probably why no one can understand his accent, ha!"

Sarah gave him a sidelong smirk, "He means well, I suppose, though I wouldn't mind knocking him off his high horse."

Sarah started walking again with Fizz on her heels, "So who are we supposed to meet here?"

"The old woman said it was one of her summoners she had out on an assignment. Said we're supposed to meet them aaa-," She pull a piece of paper from her bosom," -aat Vincent Plaza, didn't say what time though." Her face soured slightly as she exited the building and saw that it was raining, no, pouring with big fat droplets.

"You wanna just head there now?" Fizz asked.

Fortune gave off a slight shrug, "Not really much we can do here besides that. Not much to do in Bildgewater in the first place besides drink. Not to mention the rain puts a bit of a dampener on our options." She put her hand on her chin and thought about what she said.

Fizz knew that look and got behind her and began pushing her in the direction of the plaza. "Nope! Too early to get drunk! We have a job to do and I don't want to have to carry you everywhere!"

Sarah feigned a hurt look, "How dare you say that, it's never to early to drink! But I suppose you're right. Off we go then."

They strode out of the dry building and made their way to a merchant, purchasing an umbrella for Miss Fortune, Fizz not minding the rain, and made their way down the street heading towards the fountain to wait for the summoner. It did not take them long to get there and they decided to make themselves comfortable, as they did now know when the meeting time was. Sarah pulled out a make-up kit and began to dab her cheeks with powder while looking in a mirror.

Fizz gave her an odd look at the peculiar way she decided to groom herself now of all times, but did not deign to comment on it.

After a few moments of silence Fizz started bouncing where he sat. Sarah paid him no mind and he let out a huff. A few more moments of silence and he jumped up and stood on the rim of the fountain. Looking around for anything that could entertain him. To his disappointment, there was no one around.

"Bah! Where is everyone? This is so boring. I thought we were going to do something exiting," He complained loudly.

Sarah merely gave a grunt.

"Where's that summoner, anyway? I bet they'd be at least a bit of fun." He said

Sarah gave another grunt as she continued to apply her makeup. Fizz glared at the back of her head before plopping down with a pout. Fizz decided to try and take a nap even in the ran and closed his eyes. He didn't have the patience for that either and shot to his feet with a frustrated shout.

"I'm going swimming!" He shouted.

Sarah glanced up from what she was doing, "They could be here at any moment, just sit down you impatient fish stick."

He was about to reply when a figure shot in between the two of them and landed in the fountain with a resounding _splash_, surprisingly not getting Sarah wet. They both viewed the figure with varying degrees of surprise as the figure sputtered and coughed away the water she had swallowed. Fizz took note of the purple robes beneath the cloak and smiled.

"Hey, it's the summoner! What's up?" He asked in a conversational tone.

The girl in the fountain sat up and gave him a cross look before recognizing him and Sarah and saying, "I apologize for being late, I slept in later than I would have liked."

Puting her cosmetics away, she held out a hand for the soaking wet girl. Accepting the gesture, she was pulled out of the fountain and Miss Fortune gestured to a nearby bar, "Let's go, the old woman said you had some news on our beasty." She gave the girl a cunning grin, "Can't let nothing ruin our charming home now can we?" So off they walked towards the bar where Ferona, Fizz, and Sarah exchanged greetings and began to discuss what she knew.

/

As the day grew older, what little light there was began to fade as it drew near to dusk. Gangplank was not a man known to take threats lightly, despite his outwardly boisterous and loud demeanor. He was a pirate after all. He had told his men and the people of the town in the short time he'd been back to 'batten down the hatches' so to speak, simply for when whatever came out of the ocean tried to make a wreck of their homes. He sat in the bar being occupied by his two compatriots and the summoner sent to aid them. All of the defenses set and now he simply sat there waiting for whatever came. He reached down and grabbed the bottle on his table and took a long swig from it. The contents of the bottle burning as it slid down his throat but it merely tickled to his alcohol scorched throat. He set it back down and glanced over at the three siting at the bar. Sarah just sat there with an amused expression as Fizz and the summoner got into a heated discussion as to whether he could call his dragon-shark friend to help them. She didn't even know what that was so assumed he was making it up. They seemed to have hit it off quickly. He scoffed as the conversation turned into a friendly slap fight. Leave it to Fizz to make another friend.

He glanced away from the trio and out the window overlooking the plaza. The plaza was situated almost directly next to the water and docks, giving a view of the vast ocean beyond Bildgewater. He tried to spot his ship out in the distance but with the waning light it was barely visible as a darkened shape in the distance. His thoughts began to stray to different topics in his brain as he tried to pass the time. Gangplank was not sure when something was going to happened but he assumed it was tonight. He glanced back over when he heard the sound of a chair next to his being slid back to allow someone to sit next to him. Seeing Sarah plop down he felt a scowl form on his face. Though she made a powerful ally, he did not trust the Pirate hunter and her seductive ways.

"What do ye want, wench?" He asked in a drawn out slur. He blinked, surprised, he wasn't aware he had drunk so much.

Sarah seemed to have noticed as well, "Aw, is the big bad piwate a little tipsy?" She gave off a light laugh, "Relax, big guy, just sitting over here to get away from the children. Ferona's not so bad." He gave her a questioning look at who Ferona was, "The summoner, you dolt."

"Ah." Was all he said.

"You think whatever's coming is going to attack us?" She asked the pirate.

Gangplank turned his head back out to gaze at the waning light, "Aye, me thinks so." He glanced back, "Doesn't mean much ta me though, we'll still blast it away. That's all it takes, it does." He said with confidence.

Sarah gave off a laugh, "True."

The conversation died off a little as the sound of the two at the bar could be heard in the background.

/

"There's no way that's true, even if you are an ancient fish...person...thing...guy. Taming a dragon shark like that isn't possible." Ferona stated with wild hand gestures, pushing her glasses back up from sliding down her face.

"What you said doesn't even make sense, if I'm an ancient fish person thing then it would only make more sense if I had tamed a giant dragon shark. It makes plenty of sense if you don't think about it!" Fizz replied with just as wild hand gestures.

Ferona's brow furrowed at his last sentence, "But _that_ doesn't make any sense either, what would be the point of thinking about it in the first place then?"

Fizz gave a dramatic eye roll and replied, "That wasn't supposed to make sense, the point of it not making sense is so it _does _make sense! Only when it's so far out of reason would it possibly be able to be true!"

She raised a finger then slowly lowered it, "That still doesn't make any sense..."

"Exactly!"

She squint at him with furrowed brows,"...You're dumb."

"You're ugly."

"You have a big head."

"You smell like poop"

"You smell like fish!"

"Thank you!"

"Yo- gr..."

Fizz gave her a cheeky grin and counted that as a victory for him. A short silence passed between them before he turned towards her again.

"You wanna see it?" He said.

"See? See what?" she looked at him confusedly

"My shark of course!" He beamed.

"Uh..."

"Ha, ha! Come on, I'll show you!" He jumped off his seat and practically dragged her off her's. She just managed to grab Fortune's umbrella and giving off a quick 'be back' before they were outside running towards the water.

Just the barest hints of light shown through the dark starless clouds. She opened the umbrella and let Fizz lead her towards the water guided by hextech lampposts. They walked along the pier that lead over the black water and Fizz let go of her hand when they reached the end of it.

"Feeding time!" He shouted as he conjured a magical fish and threw it out into the ocean.

A few moments of silence followed as the sound of the rain on the pier and water was the sole thing she heard. She was about to comment when she saw the slightest of silhouettes come closer under the water. Her eyes widened as a back fin came out of the water, gliding towards where the fish had landed. The fin disappeared just before it arrived and went underneath the murky waves.

She was about to ask where it went when a massive shape shot out of the water. Huge gleaming teeth and a body the size at least as tall as a house. With a great snap its jaws closed on the tiny fish. A large splash ensued when it fell back into the ocean and swam over to the pier. Dark eyes gleamed at her as she stared back in a shocked kind of fear. Fizz had no such feelings as he jumped on the great sharks head, hugging as much as he could.

He let out a childlike laugh and spoke to it in a baby voice, "Who's a big shawky waky, You are! Yes you are! Ha, ha ,ha." He sat up and turned to face Ferona with a smug look, "Told you so!"

She could only meekly nod in response. Fizz gently bumped his head against the great sharks head and she could have sworn it was smiling at him from the slight 'crinkle' of its eyes, maybe it was just her imagination. "This big guy and me have been through a lot together, ain't that right? It gave a slight rumble and he laughed.

"Well bud just wanted to say hi to ya, we're on a mission to protect Bildgewater!" He struck a heroic pose on top of the shark's head.

Ferona had to stifle a giggle watching her new friends antics. Fizz gave one last head bump to the shark before jumping back on the pier, "Can't tell you how many times he's saved me. The eggheads over at the League somehow managed to let me summon him in matches in the rift. No idea how that works it being land and all but whatever."

Suddenly the shark went still, Ferona noticed its eyes glint as its whole body seemed to stiffen. Ferona was about to ask what was wrong when something rocked te pier. She let out a startled scream as the thing seemed to shake. The sound of splintering wood reached her ears and she looked towards where the pier met the dock about twenty feet away seemed to explode with a force coming from beneath the waves. Ferona was thrown into the water, she couldn't see what happened to fizz. Dark sea water entered her mouth in a startled yelp and she began coughing underwater. She tried to gain her bearings but underneath the water made it nearly impossible. She glanced up to see the lights of Bildgewater waving back and forth and she kicked up towards it with all her might. Her head broke the surface and she took a strangled breath, coughing up what had entered her lungs. She was almost dragged back underwater by the unrelenting tide when a small hand grabbed her hand and swam her with surprising swiftness to the dock. She reached it and the hand, she assumed it was Fizzs', released her.

She lay there a moment on her back, coughing and trying to regain her breath when a Fizz asked her, "You ok, summoner?"

She looked at him next to her giving her a worried look and she gave a nod in affirmative. For a moment the only sound was of her raged breathing and the rain.

She looked over at Fizz and asked, "Is your shark ok?"

He glanced over to the water and shook his head, " I dunno, whatever that was spooked the shark poop out of him, ran away when the pier blew up." She nodded at him.

She gently sat up and steadied herself against the wave of vertigo that hit her and took in the plaza. She could already tell the pier was gone from the few pieces of wood she could see on the cement and floating in the water. She continued to take in her surroundings when her heart froze. Eyes widening at what she saw she quickly blinked away the rain to see if it were a trick. _Nope_, she thought. _Not a trick_.

Sitting embedded in the paved stone of the plaza was an anchor. She followed the chain attached to it to where it led back into the sea, looking strained as if some great weight were pulling on the other end.

She had no doubt that there was.

"C-come on, let's go!" She told Fizz urgently.

Fizz gripped his trident tighter and nodded, backpedaling back towards the inn. She was about to follow when whatever was on the other end of the chain started to emerge from the water. Her eyes widened again in renewed horror and shock at what she saw.

"Great gods above what is that..." She whispered to herself.

What the sailor at the bar last night was true, exactly as he'd described it: A story tall, two ghostly eyes, great diving suit. Though, it looked more like a horrible suit of iron armor than a diving suit. What she noticed they didn't say were the glowing green lines running along every part of its body. It strode over to its anchor with slow deliberate steps. Each step leaving a deep impression in the stone plaza. It wrapped its gauntleted fingers around the anchor and picked up and held it in both hand for a moment, appearing to get its bearings. She felt rather than heard the deep rumble that it emanated from the depths of its suit.

She felt her breath catch in her throat as it finally seemed to notice her. It strode over to her, each step sending a wave of panic through her before it stood over her, like a monolith. It lowered itself slightly to peer down her. In a deep voice that echod through the suit to her ears it asked one question.

"_Where...am I?"_

**Oooooh boy, can't wait to start the next chapter! - Regent.**


	7. Sleeping Giant

***Author's Note* So here you are with the next chapter, I was rather exited to write this part what with having to fill all the other chapters with *bleh* **_**plot*. **_**Anyway here you go with, hopefully, a cool chapter of BtD. - Regent**

**All characters in this story are property of Riot Games except for the OC's I created.**

**/**

Beneath the lamp lit waters of the bay, Nautilus made his way towards the city with purposeful steps. The moment he'd seen the lights shining through the waters some time ago his pace had gone from a slow deliberate march to little less than a powerwalk. The sensation in the back of his mind told him he would find _something_ in the city ahead. He was not sure what but he hoped it led him to his crew. The blood beneath his vein's burned with unkempt rage at the thought of them. Nothing would stop him from taking his vengeance.

_You will know... _The presence whispered to him, _The moment soon arrives to seize a small ounce of revenge._

As he grew closer to the town, he saw more and more ships floating above him, all of different sizes. The sandy ground he walked upon grew slightly steeper the further he went. Slightly impatient with his own pace, he started to give heavy leaps and bounds, looking more like he were on the moon than the bottom of the ocean. Something up ahead gave him pause. His eyes narrowed in the smallest grain of wonder at the sight of a dragon-shark floating near a pier.

_Curious, _He thought to himself. His eyes looked slightly below the great fish and he gave a slight grunt of frustration. The sea didn't give way to a shore, there was a long stone wall nearly thirty feet up preventing him from reaching the surface. Undaunted he quickly formed his course of action.

He gave one last leap before he skid to a stop at the base of the pier and wall. Turning his head upwards, he gauged the distance his throw would be. He stayed like that for a moment, staring at the glimmering water before his head lowered back down. Unpropping the anchor from his shoulder, he placed the pronged end of it on the ground while lowering his other hand to hold it in a two-hand grip.

Than he started spinning.

Even under the water, his sheer strength fought against the water to where the anchor and himself were spinning at a mildly fast pace. Inside the helmet he grit his teeth, preparing for the throw. With a slight yell of excursion he threw the anchor at a slight angle directly overhead. With the chain feeding from his suit, he watched as the dragon-shark gave a slight start before his anchor plowed into and demolished the pier. Watching as the waves started to be even more chaotic despite the rain, he felt the chain stop. Lifting his right hand he gave a couple strong tugs on the end of it. Feeling secure he brought his other hand up to grip the chain as well and began feeding it into his suit. Slowly the great iron giant ascended the wall. As he was rising he saw a small fish-like creature dragging a human with it towards the dock. Following its path, he saw as it leapt the small distance to the surface and disappeared from his sight. His eyes narrowed. They would be the first beings he would meet here. If they did not have the answeres he required, he would find someone who did...

The surface neared as his booted feet walked along the wall. With only a few feet left, he reached out with an armored fist and took hold of the edge of the stone. Keeping the other hand securely on the chain, he kicked both his feet into the stone wall making steps for himself. With a mighty heave he broke the surface of the water and took his first steps onto the stone plaza of the hextech lit city. He strode towards his anchor, looking for signs of the figures he had seen a moment ago. The entire area seemed void of life. He hefted the anchor and held it there for a moment pondering where he should start. He paused as he heard a sharp intake of breath and finally noticed the purple robed figure sitting just on the edge of the dock.

_Hmm..._ He rumbled.

Placing the anchor on his shoulder he moved towards the person. As he took in the frightened appearance he realized it was a young girl, perhaps in her late teens with glasses and dark hair tied in a bun. He loomed over her and lowered himself slightly to get a better look at her. Though it was not his intention to frighten her, the truth of the words the Presence whispered to him took priority over all else. Looking at the trembling girl he uttered in a deep voice, "_Where... am I?_"

He saw her eyes widen at the sound of his voice. Visibly swallowing, the girl tried to answer but her voice caught in her throat and she began coughing. "Bild-" cough" Bildgewater" *Cough*

His eyes narrowed slightly and he stood up to glance around him, taking in the large city from what he could see. Nautilus returned his attention to the girl. Deciding he would start his search here, he spoke.

"_I...am Nautilus... and I am searching for the ones who left me to die..." _He lowered himself on a knee until his great armored head was mere inches from the girls frightened eyes. In a deep rumbling voice that spoke of unbridled rage in the form of a whisper, he demanded, "_Tell me where they are._"

The girl's face paled at the giant's words. She opened her mouth but only a strangled squeak came from her terrified lips. Nautilus' thin patience grew thin as he growled a deep rumble.

"_I will NOT repe-" TING_

Nautilus was cut off as a bullet bounced off his armored back.

"Hey, you! Get away from her you giant salty crap biscuit!"

Natilus' eyes narrowed at the insult and he slowly stood and turned to the sound of the voice. Standing fifty feet or so away, three figures stood before him. Two were human and the third was the fish-like midget he had seen swim with the girl.

The fish gave him a mischievous grin and spoke up again, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

Giving one last glance down at the girl, he gave his full attention to the three offenders.

"_You will fear the ocean's weight." _

With that he dropped his anchor from his shoulder and drug it behind him, leaving a deep rut in the stone as he made his way over towards the three. He would deal with them, then continue on with his quest. The Presence gave off a slight shudder in the back of his mind.

He would know.

/

"Um... now what?" Fizz turned to the two pirates next to him.

A vein bulged out in Sarah's forehead, "Well for starters, running might be a good idea." She said as the giant grew closer.

The other two didn't need to be told twice as they all split up in different directions. "Jus' like we planned!" Gangplank yelled as he ran back into the building.

"Right!" Fizz shouted back.

With nearly eye blurring speed, Fizz dashed towards the great iron man. Readying his trident, he dove underneath the hand that reached out for him and tried to stab at the leg. He succeeded in doing little more than scratching the surface. The thing above him rumbled as it lifted the boot to stomp on him. He dashed to the side as the boot came to the ground with a resounding thump.

Fizz quickly dashed in again going for the torso this time. The giant tried to behead him with a great swoop of his anchor but fizz dove above it and held his trident in front of him. imbuing it with some of his magic, the tip of the trident gave off a faint glow as he took a stab at the giants chest. It sunk in about two inches and the giant growled in what he assumed was pain and dropped his anchor. Reaching up with both hands, the giant made a grab for him. He was starting to leap away when the giant took ahold of his arm.

"Ahhow!" Fizz let out a scream of pain as he felt the fragile bone break in his arm. Using his other arm with the trident he stabbed at the monsters finger with another magic infused strike. With less armor on the hand it sank through and the creature's hand flinched back, releasing Fizz. As Fizz made to get away he took note of the black fluid that leaked out of the wound on its hand.

The giant reached down and retrieved his anchor and started to swing a heavy blow at Fizz when he heard a voice behind him yell out with almost manic glee, "Hey, big guy," it paused in his swing to glance backwards. It saw one of the humans holding up two pistols aimed directly at it with a wide stance an almost Cheshire like grin on her face, "Know what time it is?"

Its body slowly turned towards her in a half-face before her grin broke out full force, "It's bullet time!" With that she let loose an incredible volley of bullets at the creature, each one hitting the giant making it flinch slightly with each hit. It raised one massive hand to try to shield itself from the blows as Sarah gave of a laugh that spoke of the absolute fun she was having.

As she continued to fire she yelled above the gunfire, "Ferona, snap out if it and help Fizz!"

/

Ferona's head jerked up at the sound of her name and she grimaced slightly at the tone of Miss Fortune's voice. _She's right, _she thought to herself. _Got a job to do, after all._

Practically sprinting over to Fizz who was holding his mangled arm in pain, she slid on her knees to his side and placed her hands directly over the arm.

She looked at him with eye's that spoke of sympathy, "This is going to hurt, Fizz." She closed her eyes and reached for the magic and uttered a spell.

_Heal_.

"What? Why is it going to hurt? I thought healing was supposed to make it fe- Ahh!" His faced scrunched up in even more pain as the shattered bone pieced itself back together and the mangled flesh knit itself back to what it once was. Ferona let out a breath as the magic drain hit her momentarily. She took a deep breath and let it out then said, "Good as new," She glanced at Fizz, "...right?"

Fizz worked his arm around in circles experimental. He looked up at Ferona with a big grin, "Meh, close enough." He jumped back up to his feet, trident in hand.

"Hold on Sarah! Imma comin'! Let's go Ferona, you can fight to right?"

Ferona gave a nod and retrieved her summoner sphere from somewhere in her robe, "Yeah, let's do it."

/

Very rarely has Sarah Fortune ever felt fear, normally she would conquer it by force or her own craftiness. This, however, was not something she was used to dealing with and watching as the creature slowly made its way towards her, even through her bullets, sent a chill of ice up her back.

Laughter gone, she called out with the barest amounts of panic creeping into her voice, "Fizz! Hurry your little ass up!"

_Click! Click! Click!_

Her panic doubled two-fold as her bullets gave the all too known sign of being empty. The creature, too, seemed to realize this and dropped its hand and started pacing towards her, anger clear in its ghastly eyes. Before it could close the gap, a fireball was conjured behind him and it splashed over his back in a bright fiery explosion. The creature let out a short grunt of surprise as it stumbled slightly and whirled around at the new threat. Sarah peered behind the giant and saw Ferona with eyes glowing a bright orange, her summoner orb hovering in front of her and both of her hands holding it in place with magic. The orb, too, was the same color as her eyes.

"Nice Ignite, Summoner!" Fizz said as he sprang back into action.

/

Ferona let the magic fade as she fell to a knee, panting slightly. _Too big, _she thought. _Didn't mean to make it that big._ She had no time to rest, however, when the ground started rumbling and she looked up to see the titan coming right at her. It didn't get very far before being intercepted by Fizz. The two started to go at it again in a destructive game of cat and mouse. Nautilus trying to swing fists and anchor to hit the agile Fizz, who poked, stabbed, and slashed at the fuming giant. Trying to find a way to end it before they had to rely on their last resort she began channeling magic into here sphere. She did not have a word for the spell she was using, as it was taught to her by her master in secret.

Slowly she caster her mind out towards Nautilus as he fought. While Fizz engaged him in a physical attack, she would attack his mind with her own. immediately when she felt her mind on the giants she was hit by a full-blown force of white-hot fury. She recoiled slightly but pressed on, trying to smash her way through the barrier of its mind. With it so distracted, it was easy work and the thing she noticed first was how empty it seemed. Not empty as in a sense of intelligence, but there was just darkness. Almost as if there was a void inside of his mind, consuming the light. After searching for a few moments, she 'heard' a faint echo in the deepest recesses of his mind. Digging further she came across a blur in its mind. Curious as to what it was she began prodding at it. Nothing seemed to happen. She prodded harder, and still nothing. Finally she gathered up all the strength in her mind and rammed full force into the bubble in its mind.

The bubble burst and she found herself being pulled from her own body into the giants mind. She would have screamed if she were still able too. Her 'eyes' grew wide as she was sucked into the bubble. Before she could pass a single thought through her head, something started to take the place of the never-ending darkness, and she realized that it was an ocean. On the ocean there was a single Institute ship. As the details grew clearer and clearer, she felt herself grow tired and she closed her eyes. Only to open them again and realize she was looking through the eyes of someone not herself.

/

Nautilus was slightly frustrated. Not a single person was willing to come with him. Someone had told him he was the only one brave enough for it. He scoffed at that. You didn't need to be brave to jump into a dark patch of ocean, a little crazy maybe, but not brave. As he fit the oversized diving helmet on his head and twisted it, there was a slight hiss as the suit's air supply was sealed. He heard the sound of footsteps on the deck behind him but he didn't bother to turn. He knew the rest of the crew would come and see him down, weather out of worry or not he didn't really care.

A voice distorted by the suits internal speakers bled through, it sounded like a woman, "Are you sure about this Naut? No one's forcing you to go."

He turned o face them, "Yep, someone's got to, it's what we're being paid for right?"

The blurred figure seemed to look down and wring her hands in worry, "I guess..."

A second figure came up to him and slapped him on the shoulder, he could barely feel it through the thick suit, "Well, best of luck, friend. God's above know you might need it."

He frowned lightly at the man before he turned towards the side of the ship and began to make his way over the railing. As he was doing this the woman was talking to him, going over everything.

"You stabilized internal suit pressure?" she asked.

"Everything's stable." he answered.

"O2 supply?"

"Full."

"Well... is th-" He cut her off by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"-na, don't worry. Everything's ok. I did a triple check before I even started putting the suit on." If he could have shown her he would have given her his best winning smile.

Her shoulders slumped slightly, "...just be careful then, you dolt." She told him softly.

He gave her shoulder a soft squeeze and brushed some hair out of her eyes, "Be back before you know it."

With that, he started lowering himself over the railing. He glanced down and still felt that same feeling of wonder gnaw at him at the sight of the pitch black ocean. It seemed more like ink than water. Looking back up he saw all the members of the crew looking down at him, he gave them a thumbs up, which some of them returned.

"See you guys on the other side!" He yelled.

He was about to take another step down the side of the ship when he heard a feminine scream. Shouts of surprise quickly followed it and he looked up to try to find out why they had screamed.

"LOOK OUT!" He started to look down when he felt something wrap around his leg and pull.

"Gah!" His grip on the side of the ship tightened as he felt the tug. Looking down he saw that some sort of tendril had snaked its way out of the water and wrapped itself around his ankle, slowly spreading up his leg working its way up his calf. The further it spread, the harder it pulled. A slight feeling of panic clutched at his insides before he violently squashed it. Looking back up he began trying to climb back up with steely determination. Something like this wasn't going to best _him!_

Even though he was making slow progress up, the force of the pull was getting heavier and heavier. Gritting his teeth he reached out a hand towards the rail, where his crew was yelling at him, at each other, or just yelling. His fingers found purchase and he pulled himself up with all the strength he could muster. Managing to get his arm wrapped around the rail, he looked back down. His eyes widened in horror when he saw that the ink was covering both his legs and still working its way up. His head shot back towards the crew who were trying to pull him up. They seemed to be making some progress when something happened. More tendrils shot out of the inky black water and attached itself to Nautilus's suit.

"Aagh!" His arms felt like they were being pulled from their sockets as the pull grew stronger still.

"Naut! Hang on! We'll get you out of there!" he heard the woman call out desperately.

He heard another voice call out, "Somone get the torch!"

He grit his teeth even more when he felt himself being yanked harder, the boat now starting to rock with the pulls. Some people started stumbling on the deck of the ship, losing their balance. Nautilus opened his eyes too see the blurred figure of a man. He assumed it was the man with the torch.

"Burn that shit off him!" He heard.

He saw the shape move to his side and heard the sound of a torch being lit...

A few agonizing pulls later and he heard the man with the torch call out, "This shit won't burn off! It won't burn off!"

"What?!"

He heard another voice call out behind the three over him now. "At this rate, it'll roll the ship on its side!"

"What do we do?"

"Is it pulling anywhere else on the ship?"

"No! Just on Nautilus!"

The man who had spoken first glanced at him, he couldn't see the expression on the mans face from the blur of his helmet.

"We've gotta drop him!"

A feeling of absolute terror filled him at that statement.

The woman next to him shrieked "WHAT?!"

"We gotta drop him! At this rate, the whole ship will rock over and then we'll all be in there!"

"Are you out of your mind? We can't!"

"We have too! B-, help me out here!"

The woman threw herself onto him, trying desperately to pull him from the grasp on the tendrils which had now engulfed his upper torso, "You can't! I won't let you!"

The man grabbed her hair and threw her aside as more and more of the crew gathered around him.

"-rim... What are you doing...?" He heard himself choke out.

"Sorry, but I won't let us all get dragged down! This is your own fault anyway! Get him off! Before the ship rolls over!"

He felt hands all around him start to pry him off the rail, he tried to hold on but between the tendrils from the ink and his crew, he couldn't hold out against them very long. He felt his grip start to slip and he shot a glance at the woman who was looking at him as well. He couldn't make out her face but he knew she was crying, probably like he was.

"No! Nautilus!" He heard the woman scream.

His grip gave way. As he fell he reached for anything he could grab onto to save him. His hands slid along the side of the ship before his hands found purchase. He came to a sudden stop and opened his eyes to see he was hanging from the anchor.

"-na!" He heard himself call out.

A head he knew to be hears poked over the side of the ship, he saw a few others peek over as well and swore he could hear a curse.

"Give me the torch!" The man yelled.

He watched in horror as the man took the torch and positioned it at the chain of the anchor. He glanced down at Nautilus.

"Sorry..."

The torch made quick work of the chain and with the weight of the anchor added with his own weight the link snapped and he felt himself plummeting once again.

"NAUTILUS!"

He felt the water hit his back as he broke the surface of the waters. He started sinking slowly and pure terror coursed through him. He felt himself gasp in fear when he saw the ink work its way over the glass of his helmet. Slowly it crept over it until he couldn't see the light from the surface. A few moments of silence passed before he started to feel a pressure. It felt as if he were being squeezed. The pressure grew greater and greater before the sound of cracking glass reached his ears. He tried desperately to move his limps, to look and catch any sort of movement with his eyes, but nothing worked.

Then he felt something wet drip onto his forehead. Then another drop, and then a third. The amount grew larger and larger and the sound of him hyperventilating in panic was the only sound he heard. The dripping stopped abruptly though, and he was left in silence for a moment before the tiny puddle worked its way down his face, as if it were crawling. He didn't even have time to scream as it went into his mouth and nose.

The last thing he saw in his mind was of the blurred face of the woman who had called out to him.

...

_...kill..._

/

Miss Fortune didn't know what to do, one moment she was reloading as fast as she could while Fizz distracted it when she heard a scream from the other side of the plaza. Her eyes shot up at the sound of Ferona's terror filled scream and saw that the girl had collapsed on the ground and was holding one hand to her head, the other to her heart. She was about to rush to her side when she heard the sound of a loud metal _clang_. Turning, she spotted the creatures anchor had fallen to the ground and it was kneeling on the ground holding one hand to its head , the other on its knee trying to steady itself. She sparred it a passing glance as she ran past it and dropped to Feronas side, putting one hand under her knee's the other under her back and she hefted her up.

"Few you're heavy, lay off those yordlets, eh?" She tried to play off the fact the girl was little more than bawling as she cracked the joke. She gave her a worried glance before she started running towards the inn. Fizz joined her and asked, "What's wrong with her? Is she alright?"

"I don't know, what happened to big guy?" She gestured over her shoulder at the growing giant.

"'Dunno, as soon as she screamed, he flipped out." came the reply.

She arrived at the entrance and placed the girl where she was sitting on the wall. She gave the girl a couple of light pats on the cheek, "Hey, it's alright, what happened."

The girl glanced up at her, tears and rain and mucus running down her face as she tried to answer through the sobs.

"I-I-I s-s-saw his m-mind, w-w-what h-h-happ-pend t-to h-him." She took a deep shuddering breath to try and calm herself and spoke more clearly, "He was a sailor, a d-diver. He went into t-the ocean... a b-black ocean. His crew threw h-him in, it t-t-took him and- an-a.." She started shaking again, body wracked with even more sobs.

Sarah looked at Fizz with a shocked expression, "That thing's human?!"

Ferona shook her head, "I d-don't k-k-know...the darkness took him...and now h-he's..." She shot a glance at the groaning giant.

Sarah looked over her shoulder as well, an unreadable expression on her face, "What's the plan than?"

Ferona was starting to calm down and she sat up straighter, "I don't know... I think maybe i should try and talk to him... Get him to calm down."

Fizz finally spoke up, "Um, yeah I don't think trying to get all cuddly with bubbles over there is a good idea," He gestured at his arm," kinda has a nasty handshake."

"I should at least try." Ferona stated stubbornly.

Fizz didn't get a chance to reply when there was the sound of a pop. All three of them looked up to see a red flare gently floating through the air towards the giant.

"Oh boy, here come the fireworks." Sarah said.

"What does that mean? What is that?" Ferona asked

Fizz answered, "Captain Salty Beard's part of the plan. Here comes the boom!"

Ferona quickly shot a look at the flare, than down at the giant who was starting to recover. Almost seeming to wobble where he stood. She felt a slight feeling of worry about what was about to happen. She didn't ponder it long as she heard a deep throaty pirate laugh from atop the building she was under.

"YYaaar, ha haaa! Blow me down! Ha Haarrrgh!"

In the distance she heard a light _thump, thump thump_.

"Get down!" Fizz yelled and jumped on Ferona to push her to the ground. A moment later she heard the whistling sound and then a great ball of metal struck the back of the giant. The giant was brought to its hands and knees as more and more of the cannonballs rained down from Gangplanks ship out in the harbor. Ferona watched in horrified awe as with each blow that struck it would merely fall down to get back up again. He turned to face the barrage and as one struck his shoulder he rolled with it, letting out a furious roar at the barrage. Then a ball of metal struck him directly in the helmet and he fell backwards. The barrage continued knocking up a slight cloud of dust, obscuring Ferona's sight of Nautilus.

The barrage stopped and the plaza fell into silence. She heard the sound of boots landing on stone and rose her head slightly to see that Gangplank had jumped down to join them. A satisfied smile was plastered on the Pirate's face.

"That be a thing 'o beauty, it is." He said as he pulled out an orange and began to peel it.

Ferona returned her gaze to the cloud of dust. A feeling of uncertainty at the sudden turn of events.

All four of them froze at the sound of the rattling of chains. Gangplank threw his orange on the ground and drew his cutlas and spat, "Ye got to be kiddin me, that woulda dropped even Cho' Gath!"

Ferona felt a tickle in the back of her mind she had never felt before.

...

..._anger..._

She felt her pulse quicken at the word that whispered in the back of her mind.

..._rage..._

She slowly stood, "We need to move..." The others glanced at her.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

..._resentment..._

"Because..." She turned to meet her new friends gaze.

"...We just made him angry..."

Sarah's eyes widened and turned back towards the dissipating cloud, "You heard the woman! Let's get ste-"

_"FURY!"_

That was all the warning they got before the Titans anchor flew from the cloud and struck the ground where the stood with explosive force. All of them went flying like pins at an alley. Ferona tumbled end over end before she felt herself hit the ground and roll to a painful stop.

Ears ringing, she looked around, trying to figure out if everyone was ok. She spotted Sarah slumped against a was, a trickle of blood running down her feminine face, in her lap, Fizz lay sprawled out with a pained grimace on his face. She looked to the right and found Gangplank lying face down some distance away from the rest of them. She tasted copper and she brought her hand up to her mouth and looked down at it. Her nose was bleeding. She tried to get up but her leg ached in pain and she glanced down to find that her leg was underneath a pile of rubble and twisted in an unnatural angle. She felt a scream start to bubble in the back of her throat when she felt the ground rumble.

She shot a terrified glance up and found the cloud of dust dissipate to show that Nautilus had some sort of green bubble encasing him. She thought for a second that the barrage didn't even effect him when she noticed that he was panting in excursion. It recovered quickly and made its way over to her, its imposing frame looming over Ferona. It's eyes had taken on a spotlight type effect and he was looking down at her. If she could read the expression in his eyes, he was none too pleased.

"Please..." She heard herself say, "You can find them, just not like this."

The giant paused, the glow of his eyes seemed to dim a little as it seemed to hesitate. It knelt beside her and its gaze seemed to penetrate her soul.

"_You..."_

The feeling in her mind came up again, a gentle tickle that brushed with something so cold and dark and... she didn't know how to describe it.

_...curious..._

She shivered at the words. Both being spoken by the giant and in her mind.

"_You are the one who attacked my mind." _He stated the fact.

She expected him to snap her neck right there. She closed her eyes and awaited the pain, but it did not come. She glanced back up to see the giant still peering at her.

"_You are the one who made me __**remember.**__" _He growled. _"Where are they? I know you spoke to one. It was in your mind. Where is he?"_

"In my...my mind? I spoke to one?" She racked her brain trying to remember anyone who matched the voice of the memory. Suddenly her mind clicked and she remembered the man in the bar from the night before.

She felt the tickling in the back of her mind give off a furious tug

..._kill..._

She shook her head trying to dispel the thought. "There was a man... At a bar... he.."

..._Kill..._

She shut her eyes to block out the noise in her head, to remember what she was trying to say. "He knew about your story... said he... knew..."

_Kill..._

_"Where?" _It said in a quieter tone.

She looked up at Nautilus, eyes clouded with a sensation she had not felt before. The voice in the back of her mind getting louder and louder. She opened her mouth to speak but a sudden spike of pain erupted in her head and she reached up to clutch it.

_Kill._

_Kill._

_Kill_

_KILL._

_KILL_

_KILL KILL _

_KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL_

_KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL_

Ferona had never experienced such agonized pain. She let out a tortured scream and thrashed on the ground. Writhing on the ground she rolled back and forth, clawing desperately at her ears to silence the Presence. She felt her magic start to reach out, trying to grasp anything to hold onto. She was about to pass out from the pain when she felt something. The pain started to ebb immediately and she noticed her magic had latched onto whatever had cradled her head. She opened her eyes to see Nautilus over her. one hand on his knee, the other placed underneath her head and back. Her magic had latched onto him and all the voiced started to fade as if the darkness were being put into the giant.

She felt the vibration of his voice through his armored hand and the air when he spoke.

"_Do you hear them calling?" _He spoke.

She gazed up at him. She gave a nod of her head. "...how do you live with it?"

The giant didn't answer her as he placed her on the ground. He stood at his full height, looking down on her. His gaze turned towards the direction of the Pirate House and he started towards his anchor. She simply lay there, numb from the pain, as he went to most likely murder the man in his memory. In all honesty, she couldn't find it in herself to care. That man deserved whatever Nautilus had in store for him for all he'd probably been through. Still though, she had to at least try to act like a summoner.

"You can't... I wont let you...He needs to stand trial..." She said weakly from her pinned position.

Nautilus paused and glanced back at her. "_He will die, as will the rest. For as long as I walk this land, I will search until all of them face judgment."_

He turned towards her, "_By finding the guilty, I will have vengeance."_

It hefted its anchor and walked towards her.

"_Nothing will stop me."_

"No..." She felt her head fall back as he started to walk away. She feebly rose her hand as if to stop him when she heard something

"_Incoming!"_

Nautilus stopped in his walk and glanced up in time to have two gooey fists slammed into his helmet, throwing him back and landing on his back skidding to a stop.

Ferona looked on in awe as a green gelatinous blob landed on the ground in front of her and started taking the shape. The shape grew two arms, two legs and a torso giving it a humanoid appearance. It stood nearly as tall as Nautilus with a buff looking physique. An antenna like thing sprouted from his head going partway down his back. Seemingly done forming, It decided to give of a flexing pose, inflating both of its arms and kissing its biceps.

"Just another day on the job." He glanced over his shoulder at the crumpled summoner and kindly knelt beside her, removing the rubble from her leg as gently as he could. Slipping both of his arms underneath her and cradled her in his arms. He looked down at her and gave her a wink with his glowing yellow eyes.

"Hey sweet cheeks, you alright?" She could only nod dumbly at the him. "Grandma seemed to think you guys would need a little extra muscle so he sent us."

"...Us?" She asked.

"Heh, don't worry, he's coming, I left him behind 'cuz I thought you guys might be in trouble, what with that whole gun show going off. Well decided to bring my own. Ha, ha!" She had to stifle a small laugh as it inflated its chest to a comical size.

"...You're weird." This seemed to pop his bubble slightly as he literally deflated.

"Everybody's a critic." He gave her a confident grin.

"Who are you? I recognize you from some of the matches but I never knew your name."

He looked at her almost shocked then let his head roll back and let out a surprised laugh, "Well I guess now's a good time to introduce myself." He gave her that confident smile again, "Name's Zac, pleased to save you."

"...Ferona."

"Well Ferona, you just sit here and we'll take it from here, other guy should be here in a sec." He placed her a distance away and she noticed she was placed in front of the inn again. Zac quickly jogged off and retrieved the others as well, laying them gently next to her. He gave her another wink, "Sit tight. Gonna knock this guy down a few pegs."

She watched as he stood up and started making his way over to the recovering giant. She felt the slight tingle in the back of her head and she had a moment of fear flash over for Zac's safety.

..._anger..._

Ferona paled.

/

Anger

Nautilus was angry.

Never in his short time of existing memory's could he remember being this furious. He finally had a solid clue and these people kept popping up like flies. He slowly stood and studied his new opponent. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he felt that uncontrolled fury at being distracted yet again.

"_You will pay." _He rumbled.

Zac took a fighting stance a short distance away and gave him a challenging smirk.

"Beat up, or beat down? I'm flexible."

With that Zac lunged as Nautilus swung his anchor.

The battle of giants was about to begin.

Sorry bout the wait, military internet isn't the best. Hope you enjoy - Regent.


End file.
